fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Black
Alex Black(アレックスブラック, Arekkusu Burakku) is a wandering mage from the island province of Silensia. A former Crescent Knight of Silensia, Alex travels around the world, with his companion Lilliana. Alex uses Lightning Magic, Light Magic, Requip, Speed Magic, and Teleportation Magic as a means to get by. Alex travels through towns, frequenting town inns, in search of strong opponents to fight. Appearance Alex is a tall male, roughly about 6'0 feet to be exact. Alex has medium length blonde hair, with bangs that fall to the bridge of his nose, he also has blue/green eyes depending on the lighting of the area, they may appear to be blue, sometimes green. Alex wears a school uniform, this uniform was from his old academy that he attended before he left home. This uniform consists of a blue, white, buttoned down, cuffed jacket, with gold trimmings around the collar, torso, and cuffs of the jacket, black pants, and a red ascot tie. Along with the uniform Alex is seen wearing light gray reading glasses. Though he only adopted this appearance only after he returned home where he received his new uniform, as well as an upgrade for his sword Lilliana. Before Alex adopted his current apperance, Alex typically wore a long sleaved white buttoned down shirt, with a bright orange tailed vest on top of it. Around his neck, Alex wore a green neck collar, with a gold medal hanging from it. Alex's hair at 17 was much shorter, and spiked towards the side. He wore large brown gloves that bore a gold trim, and a green sash around his waist holstering his sword Lilliana. Alex also wore black pants, and knee high brown boots, this was Alex's appareal until he returned home. Personality Alex is a rather calm, and collected young man. He displays a very cold demeanor when around his peers. He is blunt, and prefers to get to the point rather than twaddle his thumbs. Alex prefers to do, rather than just wait around, he is seen rushing into situations he doesn't know about, usually getting him in trouble. However, this is only some of the time, in certain situations he can be seen as analytical, always observing and calculating. At some points Alex can be rather cocky, and can be a bit overbearing. Alex is annoyed rather easily, whether it be some disturbing his peace, or someone just barraging him with questions, he will simply walk away, ignoring those whom had annoyed him. Being born into the order of the Crescent Knights, Alex developed a sense of honor. He protects those who cannot defend themselves, usually rushing into a fight where he feels there's an injustice. As for weak opponents, he decides not to fight them, rather he would just sit back and let another take his place in a fight. But, while in a fight, Alex is very competitive, even when the others don't notice, he wants to be first at everything, no matter what it'd be. This can be annoying to others, as he likes to boast about his victory afterwards. History Being worked on. Magical & Physical Attributes: Master Swordsman: Master of Hand to Hand Combat: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Magical Prowess: Second Origin Activation: Certain initiates are chosen to undergo a certain last trail if you will. This is their Second Origin Activation. Second Origin can be unlocked through normal means some people believe, i.e, training, or through the help of magic. Specifically, the lost magic Arc of TIme. This Second Origin acts like a "container" containing another source of magic should the mages magic energy run out, however this second containers magic can also be depleted if used too excessively, but this also means that it can can refill itself naturally through time. Unlocking ones Second Origin is no easy task, in fact, it's one that deals in excruciating pain. A mage with Second Origin can either use it to enhance their magical prowess, increasing the damage output of spells, or enhancing their physical attacks enabling them to inflict greater damage, or they can choose to save their Second Origin for another time. Probably a trump card they have up their sleeve. All in all, Second Origin Activation allows a mages abilities that would usually be hard to access, more easily accessible, this means spells they would otherwise have trouble using. Magic: Trivia: *Alex's appereance is based off of Jin Kirasagi & Hakuman from Blazblue, and Guy Cecil from Aselia, The Tales. *Alex's personality is based on my personality, same as our birthdays, and family. Category:Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Independent Mage Category:Male